


Get Some Rest, Sleepwell

by morrisughn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, just completely lost in the sauce with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrisughn/pseuds/morrisughn
Summary: Day 3 of Reaper76 week- the golden era of Overwatch, or 'under pressure'. Jack and Gabriel are in desperate need of some sort of rest, and even Ana knows it.





	Get Some Rest, Sleepwell

Overwatch, no matter the perspective of whoever set eyes upon the organization, had sprawled into something grand. It was made only slightly more humbling knowing that the ones in control had started off with nothing. Jack enjoyed thinking of its early days as something self-made in the face of the near destruction of humanity, but times had changed. Morrison’s schedule that made room for about 5 hours of sleep had certainly fucking reminded him that things were different. It was enough to put a strain on things for both Jack and Gabriel during days that were far worse than others, but breaks in packed schedules came as nothing short of a blessing.

 

And frankly, Jack could’ve done with one about now. He’d been trudging the halls for god knows how long, most of his energy kept on maintaining his composure for the sake of co-workers that were just as eager to go home or at least get some shut-eye. Ana Amari remained by his side; unlike the strike commander, Amari didn’t have to focus much on pretending that she had everything under control. She knew what she was doing, with Morrison being the one to crack under the pressure of his position and the countless attempts he’d made to get Oxton to stop running in the halls. When he said he wanted to be a hero, this wasn’t what he had anticipated.

 

Still, the one other person to take it had been sanctioned off to Blackwatch. Reyes was better suited for the damn job, but out of everyone, they wanted the poster boy to represent Overwatch. As if he needed more on his mind to make his blood boil.

 

“No- yes. You aren’t exactly giving us to work with, here.”

 

The indistinct muttering from the other end of Jack’s comms were enough to make the commander grit his teeth. Ana glanced over to him, unsure of how supportive she was going to be with a man whose world currently revolved around this one conversation.

 

“And they want to look at  _ what _ with the new cadets? Not happening. At least let me think about it, I’m already holding another call for this. Yeah, fine. Tomorrow. Talk at me then. Over and out.”

 

His last call had been hung up with a sigh of barely restrained anger- with two fingers flicking a button on his eyepiece, the voice Ana could pin as Petras was cut off. The captain rolled her eyes- despite the differences that had tied Overwatch together like the motley crew it had started as, all of them could find common ground in the general distaste felt towards their director.

 

“I take it he’s still curious about the anomalies here?” Ana questioned, well-versed in what Jack had described as ‘complete waffle from that prick Petras’.

 

“You know it,” he grumbled, turning the corner that’d soon lead to the recluse that was his office. “Still wants to see what’s up with Oxton, as if she hasn’t been through enough.”

 

“He should know you won't budge by now. It could be worse, you know.”

 

“I  _ really _ don't have time for you to fantasize about how today could be worse. You saw the paperwork I got stuck with.”

 

“You gave enough of it to me, Jack. I know.”

 

He almost cringed at the memory of setting eyes on it. Accidents, everything after a recent mission had gone sour- Morrison just wanted to scream. It wasn't long before they reached his office, Jack slumping into his chair as if it could suddenly grow legs and take him somewhere else that he could rest. Preferably with Gabriel. And a hell of a lot of coffee.

 

Ana leant on the desk, stretching out a little- the long day had gotten to her, and with a kid on top of this, she had all too many reasons to be tired. How she looked after Fareeha on top of her position came as a constant source of bewilderment for Morrison.

 

“So,” Jack started, leaning forward slightly to swipe past messages on his screen. Those could wait, and future-Jack could be as annoyed as he liked for remembering that he left so much of on read. “Anything on Blackwatch? Haven't been able to talk to Gabe today.”

 

They'd managed to tie the knot not too long ago- the memory was a warm one. Even if the ceremony was kept small, out of the public eye, he couldn't remember feeling as great as he did then.

 

“Been having troubles, just like the rest of us.” Ana didn't beat around the bush- the last thing anyone needed here was for someone to dance around the point.

 

“How bad are we talking?”

 

“General stress. McCree is in the infirmary, and from what I've heard, their base in Florida is operating out of a warehouse.”

 

“ _ Yikes.  _ Nobody's staying on top of that one, I take it _. _ ”

 

As awful as Jack felt for the Blackwatch bases, there was no denying that he was glad their own funds hadn't faced budget cuts on such a level. There was another sigh, one that mutated into a yawn from Jack. For all the boosts he'd been given during SEP, there was only so much he could handle. No wonder he was starting to go grey at the sides.

 

After a moment of debating as to whether or not he should get back up again, Jack flopped back again, giving Ana a fairly pained look. The sniper crossed her arms; as if she could do anything about it.

 

“I'll have to see him later,” Jack muttered. “Both of us need to take our minds off all this- everything.”

 

“That's the first time you've ever admitted such a thing,” Amari commented, slight surprise evident in her voice.

 

“Trust me, it's mostly for him. God only knows what I’d do otherwise.”

 

“If I were putting money on it? You would be collapsing at your desk.”

 

He considered the thought, and nodded. Forcing himself to stand again, Jack just wanted to get back to his husband and fucking  _ sleep. _

 

“You're not wrong there,” he admitted, fidgeting with his coat before giving Ana a good-guy smile. “With you on my ass, I’d at least be able to function.”

 

“You wouldn't sleep a wink, though.”

 

“Well- okay, maybe. If it weren't for Reyes you'd probably have to drug me.”

 

Ana was quiet for an uncomfortably long time. She wouldn't have gotten any ideas from that, would she?

 

“Perhaps after some more all-nighters, I'll have to. But considering where we are now? You're safe.”

 

Jack could, at least, breathe a sigh of relief.

 

“Just don't tempt me. You can't be falling asleep at the wheel,” Ana advised, making sure that the mom-guilt was felt deep in Morrison’s soul. “Get back to Gabriel, and get some sleep. You both need it, no?”

 

“I thought I was supposed to be in charge.”

 

With brief goodbyes and one last laugh, both commander and captain were able to head for some sort of rest.

 

//

 

It was cold by the time Jack had gotten back, throwing off the damn blue cost the second he could and groaning too dramatically for his own damn good. He kicked off anything he didn't need; heavy boots and belts, mostly. The lights were dimmed, and Jack was at least greeted with what smelled like home. They'd probably have to order food, with how the day had gone. For once, each part of him was unanimous in agreeing that neither him nor Gabe would be doing much of anything until work forced them to do so.

 

“Thought you'd never come back,” spoke a voice from the couch. It was Gabriel, sounding half asleep with some reality TV drama in the background. By the sounds of it, Reyes was mostly checked out. “You sound like you're dying.”

 

“Kinda feels like it,” Jack muttered. He was slow, trudging over to the couch, only to frown at the sight he was met with. Gabriel had taken it upon himself to practically sprawl out with a blanket over him, wonderfully content in taking up all the space he had available. This was his city, and he’d be damned if the poster boy was going to take it from him.

 

“And you  _ look _ like you've already gone and died,” he commented. “No space for me, I take it?”

 

“First come, first serve. Today's been another level of bullshit, alright?” Gabriel said, looking up at Jack from where he was settled.

 

“I can say the same thing here. You're not moving for the life of you, huh?”

 

Reyes grinned, closing his eyes and huddling up. Even his hood was having trouble staying up. “You know it.”

 

Gabriel could’ve fallen asleep again, considering chatter on the TV had devolved into white noise for him. At least, he was convinced that was the case until he felt a sudden weight on his chest- the noise he made was hardly graceful, but goddamnit, the prick was  _ heavy _ . His eyes were quick to open and were, for better or for were, met with the sight of Morrison taking it upon himself to settle down on top of his chest, face buried at the crook of Gabriel's shoulder.

 

“Warn me before you do that!” Gabriel exclaimed, feeling lucky that he wasn't winded by the other soldier.

 

“What? This is what you get when you don't move.” Jack's voice came as muffled, but there was a distinct noise of surprise the moment his husband tried to adjust himself- one arm was wrapped around Jack as the other was draped lazily off the edge of the couch. Morrison didn't care much for the blanket he was partially resting on- he was good enough here, warm and safe with Gabriel holding onto him loosely.

 

“Yeah, whatever. What's gotten into you?”

 

“Tired, getting here was cold, work sucks ass.” Jack hummed, fidgeting until his head was safely on the pillow that was Gabriel’s chest. “Ana told me that everything on your end sucked ass, too.”

 

There was a content huff from Gabriel. If Jack wasn't mistaken, he could've sworn that the other soldier held him tighter.

 

“Ana's right. This your way of making me feel better?”

 

“Is it working?”

 

Gabriel considered it for a moment, then nodded. “Considering the hell Jesse put everyone through? Yeah. You're doing something right.”

 

A grin crept onto Morrison’s face. Victory for the boy scout. He stared off at the screen, already feeling like he was drifting off- it was some celebrity nonsense. How people still watched this, he had no idea. How he was supposed to cuddle up to Reyes any further was a mystery to him, but with his head against the other's chest, the sound of his partner’s heartbeat made for something more soothing than people that were famous for being famous.

 

Gabriel himself was fairly convinced he was falling asleep. He'd gone from having one arm falling off the edge of the couch to trying to get a better grip on Jack, running his hands through the blonde’s hair as he finally allowed himself to relax- the weight on him had gone from unbearable to  _ slightly _ more acceptable now that both men were comfortable where they were laying. Petting him was just a bonus, and a welcome one at that.

 

Despite the pressure, they still had this- the comfort of each other and the simplicity of doing nothing. Work and war wouldn’t take this from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! I didn't think I'd get this far. Definitely the softest thing I've written for this challenge, and honestly, sleeping on Gabriel is the dream. Stay tuned for the next fics!


End file.
